Airachnid
Airachnid is one of the villains in the TV show Transformers Prime. She was a former Decepticon who left and decided to hunt endangered species just for the thrill of Hunting. She originally took the form of a half-spider creature, but recently, in order for her to escape, she took the form of a helicopter. Before Transformers Prime During the war on Cybertron, Airachnid captured both Arcee and her partner, Tailgate. Airachnid demanded Arvee tell her where the attack coordinates were, but Arcee said that she didn't know. Believing she was lying, Airachnid threaten that she would kill Tailgate if she tell the coordinates. Since Arcee didn't know the coordinates, Airachnid killed Tailgate. She was about to kill Arcee as well until, Bumblebee and Cliffjumper rescued her. Airachnid retreated and disappeared. Transformers Prime When Arcee and Jack were investigating they encountered Airacnid. She entrapped Arcee again and this time attempts to capture Jack nd place him on her trophy. That night Jack encountered Airachnid's ship and attempted to blow the ship up along with Airachnid. After her ship was destroyed she retreated underground. When Airachnid was surrounded by the terroist group; M.E.C.H., she made a deal with them, that if they help her capture both Jack and Arcee, she would let them use Arcee so they can learn about the Transformers. Doing so they captured Jack's mother and force Jack and Arcee to meet at a warehouse. Airachnid struck a deal with Jack that if Jack and rescue his mother before midnight she would release both of them (not promising Arcee will be release). Jack manage to call Agent William Fowler while searching for his mother. When Arcee broke free from Airachnid's web and got away from M.E.C.H., she rescued both Jack and his mother, while fighting Airachnid. When Fowler came with a small army, Airachnid took the form of a helicopter and retreated, again. Airacnid appears again, seaching for a Magnet Gun. But another Decepticon named Breakdown was searching for it as well, to prove to Megatron. Both of them were fighting but Arcee and Bulkhead, but were defeated and were clung together, back to back by the Magnet Gun, making return as a member of the Decpticons. In One Shall Rise, Part 3, Megatron went into the core of the Earth to stop Unicron from taking over the planet so that Megatron can conquer Earth instead. Airachnid wanted to abandon Megatron there and demanded that the ship be set forth for Regulon 4, but Soundwave intervened. Airachnid tries to attack him, but Soundwave's speed and strength prevents her from reaching the ship controls. She announces, "I'll tear out your spark for that!" before Laserbeak comes out and shoots her down with lasers. This leaves her defeated with Soundwave returning back to locate Megatron. Category:Transformers Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Robots Category:Acid-Users Category:Kidnapper Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Stalkers Category:Villainesses Category:Poachers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Rivals Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Clawed Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Cowards Category:Petrifiers Category:Serial Killers Category:Giant Robots Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Arachnids Category:Deal Makers Category:Supervillains Category:Jerks Category:Recurring villain Category:Big Bads